This invention relates generally to cymbal controlled support, and more particularly to a combination of components which, when assembled, provides predetermined cushioned and positioning support for a cymbal, while also allowing cymbal angular displacement when struck by a drum stick.
Cymbals have been held for drummer's to strike with a stick by placing them atop a stand. Specifically, the cymbal is placed over a rod and rests on a felt supporting washer. The end of the rod is threaded to accept a nut to hold an assembly of two felts and cymbal. When the nut is tightened to secure the assembly, there is no adjustment of the space between the felts which sandwich the cymbal, thus leaving the drummer to have to adapt to this space which governs the cymbal swing, when struck, and the sound of the cymbal. As drummers decide to control this space they must skim the felt washers or use different sizes of felt; however, with usage the felt will compress and the desired space is lost. There is need for means to automatically control position of felts, and the space between the felts, when components are assembled. This is particularly needed where a single cymbal disc is employed.